


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, set during cap2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS<br/>--<br/>When Steve wakes up in the hospital after the events on the hellicarrier, there's someone waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with these Cap2 drabbles. I just can't.

Steve blinked awake. He wasn’t sure exactly what the hospital was pumping into his veins to keep him sedated, but whatever it was, it had to be strong because he couldn’t feel an ounce of pain. There was music playing in the room, but he didn’t recognize it.

“On your left,” he muttered to Sam. His friend smiled. Steve was still trying to get his bearings when the door burst open.

Tony stood in the doorway, panting. His eyes were wild, his clothes a mess, his hair sticking up every-which-way. Without a word, Tony walked to the bed and leaned down, pulling the Captain into his arms. Tony was still breathing heavily as he buried his face in Steve’s neck. Steve wasn’t sure what to do with his arms—he and Tony weren’t exactly public with their relationship—but he decided to do what felt right. He wrapped his arms around Tony and squeezed as tight as his wounds would let him.

“Jesus Christ, don’t scare me like that,” Tony murmured, kissing Steve’s neck. “I thought I lost you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Steve chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. Tony just squeezed tighter. When Steve realized Tony was crying, he started to run his hand up and down Tony’s back.

“I can’t lose you.”

“Tony,” Steve pushed Tony back and held his face in his hands. “I’m not going anywhere.” Tony fell back and held onto Steve. Everything was catching up with his drug-addled mind, and he held onto Tony as tightly as he could. He needed something to ground him; something to remind him that he hadn’t lost everything.

Tony began to place butterfly kisses all across his face. “I love you,” he whispered with each one. Steve couldn’t move. Tony had never said he loved him before. Steve wished he could make himself say it back, but the words stuck in his mouth.

“Guess I didn’t have to find you a date,” Natasha quipped.

“Told you you weren’t my first kiss since 1945.”

Tony pulled back. “Who kissed who?”

Steve pulled Tony down into a kiss, smiling slightly. “Don’t worry about it, baby.”


End file.
